


Of Snowdrops and Sunflowers

by HapSky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, Flower Language, Fluff, M/M, ShunkWeek2k17, Summer, Sunflower, Winter, day 3: flower meanings, flower meaning, positivity, snowdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapSky/pseuds/HapSky
Summary: When Hunk sees the snowdrops bloom in early spring, he thinks of Shiro.When Shiro sees the sunflowers bloom in late summer, he thinks of Hunk.





	Of Snowdrops and Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> This little character study is written for [shunkweek2k17](https://cumdumpsternero.tumblr.com/post/158318727624/shunk-week-2k17) with the third day's theme flower meaning.  
> The legend mentioned at the beginning is a german one.

Legend says, when snow came into existence, it was given the task of gathering colours from earth’s flowers. So snow visited the flowers, but they all refused to share their colour, until snow encountered the gentle snowdrop. Snowdrop is a kind and generous flower, and in exchange for it’s colour, snow lets the snowdrop bloom first every spring. Since then, snow is white and snowdrops blossom cheerfully amid the snow. The snowdrop flower’s message is positive, signifying rebirth and a bright future. It stands for purity and hope. Consolation and sympathy. 

Walking alone in the cold Hunk sees the snowdrops bloom with everlasting determination. The quiet one, the one you don’t realise. Every spring, it seems as if the snowdrops appeared over night, no one noticed they were coming. Still they come. They are humbly growing in hidden spots. When Hunk sees the little white petals silently breaking through the snow, he thinks of Shiro. Shiro who is as kind and gentle, silently doing his task, humbly accepting his fate. Shiro who is as strong and undefeated, like the snowdrops, blooming when every other flower would have wilted and freezed. Snowdrops are not proud, they are not luxurious or flamboyant. They are like Shiro, with a honest heart and simple soul. When Hunk confessed to Shiro, he did so with a single snowdrop. “It stands for hope,” Hunk had said with a quiet smile and loving eyes. “You give hope, Shiro, when nothing else can.”

 “It stands for strength,” Shiro had answered a few months later, a single sunflower in hand, tears in his eyes and a shaking voice. “You give strength, Hunk, when nothing else can.” Sunflowers are like Hunk. Strong and loyal, always full of positive energy. They stand tall, when every other flower would have bowed their head. They seek out the light, like Hunk, who always seems to see the good things in live. They bloom in summer, when it’s warm and the sun shines bright, like one of Hunk’s warm and bright smiles. When Shiro sees the vast fields of sunflowers, radiating off a warm feeling of belongingness and of a homely coziness, he thinks of Hunk. They are steadily growing on their field, every summer, they are there. Walking past them, Shiro knows, the sunflower fields bloom with steadiness.

The sunflower stands for adoration and admiration. For loyalty and a strong bond between two people. It stands for positivity and strength, caring for yourself and caring for others. Good luck and lasting happiness. The sunflower flower’s message is to stand tall, focus on the good things in life and never letting anyone get you down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little thing :D
> 
> Me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HapSkyScribbles)  
> Me on [Tumblr](https://hapskyscribbles.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
